


Scenes From a Wedding

by Goddess47



Series: Dave Sheppard Goes to Atlantis [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, implied Atlantis returned to Pegasus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Dave Sheppard is invited to John and Rodney's wedding.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Dave Sheppard Goes to Atlantis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587304
Comments: 28
Kudos: 153
Collections: Stargate Atlantis Secret Santa 2019





	Scenes From a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RayByAnotherName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/gifts).



> Many thanks to patient mods.
> 
> Ray -- I took your prompt about Dave Sheppard seeing John and Rodney's wedding and this is what happened! Hope you like it!

"Mr. Sheppard?"

Dave turned at the sound of his name. "I'm David Sheppard," he identified himself.

"Glad to meet you," the man said, stepping closer to the Gate they had just come through. "My name is Richard Woolsey, and I'm the leader of the Atlantis Expedition. Your brother wanted to be here but his team is away on a rescue mission and he asked me to meet you."

Dave held out a hand and they shook. "Rescue? Does that happen often?"

"Not all that often," Woolsey replied easily. "Another team ran into some weather problems and needed some help getting back. Colonel Sheppard likes to take most of the rescue missions himself."

"I'm not going to debate with you whether it's appropriate for the military leader to go on rescue missions," Dave frowned. "Good to meet you. These are my daughters, Susan and Clara. Girls, meet Mr. Woolsey, your Uncle John's boss."

The man laughed. "Not sure who's really in charge, but I am delighted to meet you all." Dave was pleased when Woolsey shook hands with both girls.

Susan looked up at Dave, eyes wide and pupils dilated. She whispered. "Dad! She's talking to me." Then rolled her eyes to the back of her head and fainted. Woolsey caught her before she could hit her head on the floor.

"Happens sometimes," Woolsey explained calmly with a shrug. He touched the device at his ear. "Infirmary? We have what I'm suspecting is an ATA positive guest and she's fainted."

"Will she be okay?" seven year-old Clara asked, clutching Dave's leg.

Something in the back of Dave's head was soothing. "I think so sweetie," he assured his youngest. "Let's go with her to see the doctor."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sitting in the infirmary, holding Susan's hand, Dave didn't know what to do. Clara was asleep on a bed across the aisle. Whatever was in his head was keeping him from panicking, but he was worried.

Footsteps approached, Dave looked up and was relieved more than he thought he'd be to see John. Dave assumed the man standing behind John was Rodney McKay.

"Hey!" John said softly. "They told me you were here. How is she?"

Dave shrugged. "I don't know. She hasn't regained consciousness and no one can tell me anything."

John reached out and then stopped. "May I?"

"Go ahead," Dave urged. "Anything that might help..."

John gently put a hand on Susan's wrist, next to Dave's hand.

Dave watched as John closed his eyes and went still. 

Susan's eyes fluttered and opened. "Daddy!" she cried.

John stepped back as Dave leaned in and wrapped his arms around his daughter. 

Dave looked to John and said, "What did you do? No, I didn't mean it that way. Thank you!"

John shifted, looking uncomfortable. "It was Atlantis," he said. "Your daughter...."

"Susan," Dave supplied. He nodded at the other bed. "Clara's thankfully asleep."

"Susan must have a high ATA rating and the city reached out to her," John said. "I just had to interrupt the connection and let the city know to tone it down for her." He looked at the other man. "Rodney, she could use a control bracelet. That will help her to deal with the city."

"Damn, I would have thought the SGC would have checked before they let you come here," Rodney said. "Give me a few minutes and I'll go get one."

"Umm... can I get one, too?" Dave asked. 

John's eyes went wide.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Looking around the room, this was the weirdest shower slash bachelor party Dave had ever been to.

A lot of the folk John had introduced Dave to were there. He remembered most of the names, his position at Sheppard Industries made remembering names an important part of his work. There were a few folk he hadn't been introduced to, but figured he'd manage, since John and Rodney were busy opening a variety of presents. Since there were kids around, they seemed to keep it PG, but the laughter let Dave know there were some gag gifts among the more practical gifts.

The food was good, even if he couldn't identify some of it. Although he was surprised there was no alcohol in the punch. Dave found a comfortable spot near the buffet where he could watch what was going on.

"Don't eat anything purple," Jeannie Miller came over to stand next to him. "I've heard dreadful things about whatever it is."

"Good to know," Dave said, looking over the plate of food he had. Good, nothing purple.

"They're cute together, aren't they?" Jeannie grinned.

"I'm not sure _cute_ is the word I would use," Dave offered. "But, they are good together."

"They are!" Jeannie agreed. "I never thought Mer would get his head out of his ass and get together with John. Took them long enough!" 

There was some minor PDA going on, encouraged by the group of scientists standing closer to a blushing John and Rodney.

"Mer?" Dave asked.

Jeannie laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

At the last minute, John and Rodney had asked Susan, Clara and Madison to be flower girls. Their team-mate Teyla had worked with the folk in the botany department to have flowers for the girls.

The girls ended up with flowers in their hair, as well as flowers to strew about the floor of the room being used for the ceremony.

Unfortunately, the girls got carried away and Dave had to suppress a laugh when Rodney almost slipped on a flower on the floor. Since John and Rodney were walking up together, John steadied him and they moved steadily to the front of the room.

The sun came through the stained-glass window and gave a beautiful backdrop to the ceremony.

The grooms had each written their own vows, but Dave wasn't surprised that John's was much shorter than Rodney's. 

John's statement was primarily "I'm happy to be marrying my best friend" -- which made Rodney smile.

John smirked as Rodney rambled a bit longer but gave his own bright smile when Rodney promised to build him a gun "just like Ronon's." 

Everyone applauded when Woolsey announced, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

The party after the ceremony, which was definitely a party and not anything resembling a traditional Earth reception, was fun.

Luckily, someone had confiscated the flowers from the girls, so the dance floor was free of booby-traps. John had Rodney out on the dance floor already. They looked like they were having fun together. John was comfortable with Rodney in a way he never had been with Nancy. Dave was sad their dad wasn't here to see this.

"Dance with me," Jeannie Miller commanded. Kaleb nodded and waved a 'go ahead' at them.

"Sure," Dave replied, amused by her surprise at his easy agreement. He stood and offered her a hand. "Dance lessons were mandatory when our mom was alive."

Jeannie was a reasonably decent dancer and they had fun dancing together. "Your husband doesn't dance?" Dave asked.

"He'll do it when he has to," Jeannie admitted. "But Kaleb can really only shuffle his feet. And he has no sense of rhythm. It's fun to dance with someone who knows what they're doing."

"Then I'm yours for the evening!" Dave promised.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~

Dave was surprised when John stopped by their table at breakfast the next morning. 

"Jeannie said she'd take the girls for the morning," he said. "Want to go up in a Jumper with me?"

"No honeymoon?" Dave asked.

John shrugged easily. "Nah," he said. "Rodney's got a big project going on in the lab. We'll take some time next week."

"Girls? Mind hanging out with Aunt Jeannie and Maddy this morning while I spend some time with your Uncle John?" Dave asked.

The enthusiastic squeals of happiness were his answer. 

"I guess I'm all yours," Dave grinned.

It didn't take too long to get the girls settled with Jeannie, and John took him to the Jumper bay.

"You don't have to do anything," John said. "I'll take her up and let you see more of the city from the air. That's always a good way to get started."

"I'm game!" Dave replied.

Dave was amazed at the size of the city. The aerial perspective let him really appreciate how _huge_ Atlantis was. He listened as John pointed out some of the areas that had been already explored and how much there was left to do.

"Wanna take the wheel?" John asked.

"Me?" Dave said. "I don't know anything about flying."

"It's not hard and you can't get into any problems if we stay high enough," John coaxed. "Take your control bracelet off, it'll be easier."

Dave took the bracelet off and put it in his pocket. 

"Okay, put your hands on the controls, like this," John directed. "It should tell you what to do."

Instructions came into his head and Dave set the Jumper moving toward one of the spires of the city. He nudged it up higher to be sure to clear it.

"You're doing fine," John said. "Go up higher, if you want."

Dave concentrated on what he was doing and urged the Jumper even higher into the air. It wasn't long before he could see the curvature of the planet.

"Congratulations! You've made it into space!" John grinned.

"Okay, I'm seriously impressed," Dave breathed. "Wow!"

Dave was glad that John took them back to the city. He wasn't sure he was quite ready for that.

"Thanks for inviting us," Dave said. "It means a lot to me that we got to come out here for your wedding."

John ducked his head and kinda shrugged. "Just, well, with everything that's happened, I'm glad to have some family out here. For at least a little while."

"Well, the girls are taken with Madison," Dave said. "I hope we can come and visit regularly." _And I'd like to see more of you, too._

"We can arrange that," John promised.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rodney broke away from whatever he was doing in the lab to join them for dinner. 

For someone who purported to be 'bad with children' he spent most of the meal talking to the three girls. 

"Sheppard, good thing you're related to these two," he announced. "They're reasonably intelligent and I can use them in the lab. Since they're family, I shouldn't have to pay them."

"Ha ha, no!" Susan laughed. "Madison already warned me about you! I'll negotiate my own contract with you, when I graduate."

Rodney gasped in horror. "Maddie! What have you done?"

The girls all laughed.

Dave watched John. He could see how pleased he was that Rodney got along well with Susan and Clara.

~*~*~*~*~*~

All too soon, it was time to go home. Both John and Rodney were there to see them off.

The Gate _whooshed_ open for them.

"Take care and be sure to write!" Susan said to Madison, the girls hugging each other.

Dave hugged John, and then also hugged Rodney. "Congratulations and we'll see you again soon! Keep in touch!"

Clara tugged on Rodney's pants to get his attention. Rodney squatted down to talk to her. "Yes, sweetie?"

"She said to tell you that it's about time and to give you this." Clara handed Rodney a piece of paper. To Dave, it was scribbling, but Rodney evidently knew something about whatever was there.

"Did she say what this was?" Rodney asked softly.

Clara shook her head. "I'm not big enough yet, but you need this."

"Okay," Rodney took a breath. "Thank you for helping her with the message."

Clara beamed.

When Dave looked at Rodney in puzzlement, he explained. "It's a Gate address. We'll have to check it out."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A year later, Dave had sold the company and moved himself and the girls to Atlantis permanently.

Seeing John -- and Rodney -- every day gave Dave a sense of _family_ he hadn't had in a long time.


End file.
